


A Christmas in the past

by LoLecter



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: 5 years post fall, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Magic, F/M, Firenze | Florence, Murder Husbands, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Sort of AU, Time Travel, Young Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoLecter/pseuds/LoLecter
Summary: Will and Hannibal have now been living together for five years after the fall. They are happy together and living in tuscany, Italy. It's almost Christmas and when they go shopping in Florence Hannibal's past there is brought up and they are given a strange liquid by a mysterious old man. When Will drink it he finds himself in Florence, but 25 years in the past where he meets young Hannibal and try to make him feel less lonely for Christmas.Or if you want: The Hannigram version of every cheesy Christmas movie with time travel.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	1. The past is not so far

**Author's Note:**

> I took some liberty with the timeline. Hannibal is 20 when he lives in Florence. He is also not very in character, but I wanted to show a younger version of him not as closed up which was pretty hard. It is very cheesy and sappy and basically a bad Chrismas movie with Hannibal and Will because I wanted to read that.

The past is not so far

The first thing Will felt when he woke up was Hannibal hot breath against his neck and his heavy arm around him. It was very often the first thing he felt in the morning now and it was enough to make him smile sometimes when he thought about it at night. The fact that Hannibal was there when he fell asleep and still there when he woke up, holding him like a precious thing even in his sleep. Will hoped he would never stop cherishing that gift. There was no time to reflect on that that morning however. They had to get up. They had a long day of shopping planned in Florence. Will turned in Hannibal’s arms and touched the man’s hair softly. He knew this would be enough to wake him up. Hannibal was a light sleeper. Hannibal did indeed open his eyes. “Good morning Will” he said smiling a little, hair tousled by sleep in the most adorable way.

“Good morning. It’s shopping day. Are you ready to face the crowds?”

“For you always”

Hannibal said while kissing Will’s hair. They were both hard, soft and warm at the same time which made for a convincing combination to make them want to stay in bed. However, after five years together they had gotten better at self control, and they both succeeded in getting up to prepare for the day ahead. They had time later to stay in bed. Will stole Hannibal sweater as he often did and went downstairs to start making them coffee. Will loved their new house. After living in Argentina and Cuba for some time they had both deemed it safe to come back to Italy and live in Tuscany for a little while. They were an hour away from Florence by car. Close enough to go often and far enough for Will to enjoy his solitary time. Since Christmas was in two days the lovely old house was even prettier than usual and decorated with all sort of tasteful ornaments chosen by Hannibal. The Christmas tree stood proud and magnificent in the corner of their living room.

Their dog Achilles was asleep beside it as usual. When he saw Will coming to the kitchen, he woke up immediately and walked to him happily. Will smiled and gave him a bit of attention before going back to his breakfast and coffee. Ten minutes later Hannibal was downstairs with him dressed with a simple red shirt and grey suit, no tie. While he still dressed well, he had considerably changed his style since they had started living together. While Will found him handsome no matter what he wore he had to admit that he had a preference for Hannibal in a soft sweater at night. Hannibal finished preparing breakfast while Will went to dress too and thirty minutes later, they were in the car driving towards Florence. Hannibal wasn’t a big fan of Christmas music, but classical Christmas music he could like so it was what they were listening to in the car.

“Do you by any chance already know where you want to go?” Hannibal asked.

“I thought we could just walk around a little, enjoy the city and then I want to buy some cider for tomorrow, a new pair of gloves and the rest is secret.” Hannibal smiled.

“As you want. I will leave you alone to your shopping the moment you ask me. I have some shops I wanted to see for myself.”

“You know you’re really hard to buy for. Each year I have to search for weeks what to give you. You can buy everything.”

“Your simple presence in my life is the best gift I could ever hope for and more than enough.” Answered Hannibal like it was nothing while still looking at the road and driving.

“First of all, you have to stop making those romantic, cliché and amazing statements like its nothing. Not while driving anyway!”

Hannibal raised an eyebrow:

“And why is that? It is simply the truth.”

“Because I can’t jump on you to kiss you while you drive you big sap.” Hannibal laughed.

“Fair point love.”

Will smiled and took one of Hannibal hand to kiss it and then keep it. Hannibal could drive with one hand. He was good enough to kill 10 armed people with a simple pencil god damnit. He could drive with one hand.

“Also, because I know you truly think that, but I still want to get you something.”

“I understand. If you need any suggestions, I can help you.”

“Thank you, but I want to find on my own. I like surprising you.”

“You surprise me everyday Will”

“What did we say about grand declaration?”

“I didn’t say it was always positive.”

Will smiled a bit thinking about yesterday when Hannibal had found him washing Achilles in their bath and had just left horrified after giving Will a murderous look. “Where was I suppose to wash him?” had Will asked. “Anywhere else Will!” Will had finally apologized and spent 30 minutes washing the bath to be forgiven. Hannibal never really stayed mad at him long anyway.

“True, but you like it.”

Hannibal gave him an annoyed look, but he kept on holding his hand so Will knew he wasn’t really angry. At ten, they finally arrived to Florence where they took twenty minutes just to find a parking spot. It was a week day so there were not too many people, but Florence during the holiday was never really empty either. They decided to start with their separate shopping and meet an hour later. Will went directly to the music shop. He had decided to buy Hannibal a harpsichord. He knew it would only be a temporary one, but the special part of the gift wasn’t the instrument in itself. Hannibal had written them a song long ago which he had played for him on their first Christmas together.

Will had been learning how to play that song for the past month and he would surprise Hannibal by playing that same song to him on Christmas. He had been coming to Florence thrice a week to practice with an old man who lived just upstairs the musical shop. The man knew why Will was trying to learn and even thought he didn’t speak a lot he helped Will a lot. After solving the last details of the livraison and one last practice Will went back to Hannibal at the piazza della signoria. Hannibal seeing that Will had no new bag looked at him curiously, but he didn’t ask, controlled as ever. They started walking around enjoying this beautiful city that meant so much to them. At noon they stopped in a restaurant to eat and Hannibal mentioned that he used to come eat there when he was still studying in Florence. Will who was always curious to know more about Hannibal past asked him about his time in Florence once again. How was he? What did he do? Was he seeing anyone? Hannibal was very discreet about his past and even more with his time in Florence. They kept on the subject the whole meal and then went back outside while Will kept questioning Hannibal.

“So, what you’re saying is that you were basically sleeping around?”

“If you want to put it like that, yes.”

“Anyone important? Or worth being jealous over?” asked Will half teasing.

Hannibal took his hand while they walked towards a shop to buy cider.

“There was a man who marked me more than others, but you have nothing to be jealous of. Believe me Will. No matter how many people I saw, I was more alone than I ever was during my time in Florence.”

As they entered the shop Will looked at Hannibal and he saw something.

“You were sad. You weren’t used to loneliness yet.”

Hannibal looked at him and Will knew he was right.

“Yes. I was.”

Hannibal was rarely so honest and direct about his past and Will felt the need to hug him, but a shop didn’t seem like a good place to do that. Even if it was a small one and they were alone with the owner.

“I wish I could have known you back then.”

Hannibal gave Will a strange look and then in a very unHannibal way looked away and just said:

“Yes”

While Hannibal almost ran away from him looking for cider and some other fancy alcohol Will wondered what he had said to make him react that way. The old man who owned the shop walked towards him and Will was hit by how much he looked like his piano teacher. The man didn’t look like he knew him, but had he seen him in the street he would have been convinced it was his piano teacher.

“Can I help you, young man?”

“No, thank you. My partner seems to have found what we’re looking for.”

“How long have you two been together if I may ask?”

Will was suspicious. Some people still searched for them after all.

“Some time, why?”

“I simply got the impression that you two have met a long time ago.”

Will softened.

“Yes, it’s been 7 years.” He said gently.

The old man looked confused at the number.

“Seven years you say?”

“Yes.”

“If you say so.”

Then the man was gone and Will was left very confused. They went to pay and the old man surprised him again.

“Here, gift from the house. It’s a new type of whisky we have just received. You look like a Whisky man to me.” He added looking at Will.

Will nodded and thanked him.

“Have a timeless Christmas” the old man finally said as they were leaving. Will told Hannibal about his conversation with the old man as they walked back to the car and Hannibal made a face that told Will that he knew more than he was saying.

“He is simply a confused old man Will. Do not worry about him.”

Will decided to forget about it for now and question Hannibal later. That night Will didn’t drink the whisky. He went out to play with Achilles and then he and Hannibal were too busy enjoying each other. On the 24th however in the afternoon while they were sitting together, cuddled in front of their tree with Achilles Will decided to open his bottle. Hannibal looked at it suspiciously, but he didn’t say anything. Will decided that he would ask Hannibal then and there what this whole thing in the shop had been about, but before he knew it after one sip of his glass, he felt himself get sleepy. Very sleepy. Had the man drugged him?

“Will? Will? Are you ok?”

Will couldn’t answer to Hannibal who was holding him against him. He wasn’t in pain, but something was definitely not right. Before he knew it, he was gone and asleep, being held by a scared Hannibal. His last thought was that Hannibal was a doctor and he would figure out what to do if it was a poison. Hannibal always knew what to do.


	2. The past is here

The past is here  
1986 – Florence

  
The moment Will woke up he knew something wasn’t right. First of all, he wasn’t at home anymore. He was sitting on a sofa in a coffee shop in Florence, dressed in a suit. What had happened? He quickly fought his confusion and looked around him. The people all seemed dressed a bit strangely and something was different. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but something wasn’t normal. He got up and realized he didn’t have his phone on him, but he did have money that he used to pay before putting his coat and going out. The street of Florence looked even more different than the coffee had looked. He looked around him and searched for a sign of Hannibal. Was this a test? Had he been kidnapped? Was Hannibal dead?

  
At that moment he saw a paper journal on the ground and something immediately shocked him. Will didn’t know much Italian yet, but he could still recognize numbers when he saw them. It was probably just an old journal. It couldn’t be true, but then… everything looked so strange. Will decided to walk a little and go find the date somewhere else. He noticed they were no tourist taking pictures on their phone while walking. Something was going on. It was then that he saw it. The daily journal. And the date: 24 December 1986.

  
Fuck. Will was either crazy, dead or actually back in time. The first two options seemed a lot more likely to be true. He was just starting to panic and wonder what to do when he saw him. He was younger, but it was definitely him walking quickly and with less confidence. Hannibal. His Hannibal. Without thinking about it Will decided to follow him. If he was indeed in the past there had to be a reason and he would bet everything that it was related to Hannibal.  
He followed the young man from afar to the Uffizi gallery where he saw him sit on their bench in front of the “Primavera” by Botticelli and start drawing. In that moment, Will knew what he had to do. He walked slowly to the bench and he sat beside him.

  
Hannibal immediately looked annoyed and Will found it almost amusing. He didn’t really know how to start so he just started from the basic.

“Hello. I’m Will Graham.”

Hannibal stopped drawing and looked at him, analysing him, trying to gauge what he wanted from him. Still polite to a fault he answered him:  
“And I am Hannibal Lecter. Enchanted. Do we know each other?”

Except he didn’t look enchanted at all.  
“No, we don’t. Not really, but you looked interesting so I thought I would present myself.”

  
Hannibal almost rolled his eyes and said like someone who was used to rejecting people:

“I am not interested in sex tonight and if that is what you are looking for you can go right now.”

With that said he started drawing again, ignoring Will. This was a savage and unpolished version of Hannibal, it was clear, but Will liked the challenge.  
“Don’t worry I’m not trying to sleep with you. I just wanted to talk. It can be about anything. Art, music, Florence, murder…”

Hannibal froze slightly at the last word.

  
“Don’t worry. I’m not a cop or trying to blackmail you. Just a fan.”

  
Hannibal looked at him now curious and suddenly very interested. It was clear that he didn’t trust Will at all, but his curiosity was bigger than his fear of getting caught. It had always been Hannibal weakness.

  
“I do not know what you are referring to.”

  
“Of course. We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. You draw well. Where did you learn?”

  
It was clear that Hannibal did not want to talk about his drawings.

  
“My aunt taught me… Where do you come from sir?”

  
Will almost laughed at the idea of Hannibal calling him sir, but he was at least 20 years older than him here so it made sense.

  
“You don’t need to call me sir. My name is Will. I’m from America. Have you ever been?” Will already knew the answer to that.

  
“No. Maybe one day.”

  
“Yes, maybe one day. Let me invite you to the restaurant. I swear I won’t try to sleep with you and we won’t talk about your extra curricular activities if you don’t want to.” He added winking and trying to be charming.

  
Hannibal looked hesitant so Will decided to give him the look he gave his Hannibal when he needed to convince him to do something, hoping it would work on this young Hannibal. The puppy blue eyes did work and Hannibal closed his art book and got up.

  
“I will come with you, but if you try anything you should know that you might not survive the night Will.”  
Will laughed.  
“Ok Hannibal. I promise I won’t try anything strange.”

  
They both got up and Will decided to bring them to the restaurant Hannibal had told him he went to often when he lived in Florence. Hannibal followed him in silence. It was obvious that he found Will attractive, but also that he was not in the mood to sleep with a stranger. In any case as much as Will found young Hannibal attractive, and he was, he didn’t think he would have been able to go through with it. It would have felt like cheating to him.

  
“So how long have you been in Florence Hannibal?”

  
“It has been 6 months.”

  
“I’m guessing you’re loving it.”

  
“Yes, I love it very much. It is a magnificent city.”

  
“Yes, it is.”

  
“And you? How long have you been in Florence?”

  
“Four months, but it’s not my first time here. I came here a couple of years ago to meet someone important to me. Didn’t end exactly like I wanted.” He said making a face and remembering Hannibal almost eating his brain.

  
Young Hannibal looked intrigued, but he didn’t ask yet. Once they got to the restaurant Hannibal didn’t seem to recognize the place.  
“Have you never been here?”

  
“No, I have not.”

  
Will had the crazy thought that if all this was real, he may have been the one who had brought Hannibal here first. If this was the case his current Hannibal must have remembered. This was too complicated for him at the moment. He decided to think about the implication of all of this later.

  
They took a table and sat. It was around seven so still early for most people here. They both ordered and Hannibal finally asked him:

  
“May I ask who was the person you came to meet in Florence years ago?”

  
“It was a man. Much like yourself, but a bit older and scarier. I met him where I saw you sitting at the museum. You made me think of him.”

  
“I’m scarier than you may think.” Hannibal said almost offended.

  
Will laughed.

  
“Oh, believe me I know Hannibal, but this man… he is something else. He is magnificent and terrifying. Just like you might be someday if you keep going like that.”

  
Hannibal looked confused at first, but then Will saw him decide to take that as a compliment.

  
“What else in me made you think of him? It is obvious that you are seeing him in me.”

  
“Well if you really want know you are as good looking as him” Will started to make him smile and ease into it. “and you looked lonely.”  
Hannibal looked annoyed.

  
“I am not lonely. I have many friends and opportunities for friendship.”

  
“No, you don’t.”

  
Hannibal looked really angry with Will suddenly. He didn’t like to be seen that easily.

  
“I’m not saying that you don’t have people in your life. You’re charming and cultivated. I’m sure you have plenty of acquaintances, but you’re not friend with any of them. Not really. They don’t know you.”

  
Hannibal didn’t try to contradict Will. He knew it was true. He almost looked sad now and Will felt guilty for bringing up that look. Young Hannibal wasn’t as guarded yet and it was easier to hurt him.

  
“It wont always be like that Hannibal I swear. One day you will find someone who sees you. Really sees all of you and loves you for it.”  
Hannibal looked sceptic at that and it was at that moment that their food came, cutting the tension a little.

  
“Monster can not be loved Will. They are solitary creature.”

  
“Even Monster can love and be loved. Trust me on that. I speak from experience. You might have to work a bit to make them realize they love you, but they can.”

  
Hannibal didn’t try to argue with him, but Will could tell he didn’t yet believe him. It wasn’t really surprising. Hannibal had been rejected by his aunt, the only person who had truly seen him a couple of years ago and he had no reason to think that the rest of the world would be different. Chiyoh was loyal to him and tolerated him, but she didn’t really love him.

  
“Speak to me about your art and your plan. I want to know.”

  
Hannibal seemed more comfortable talking about that and they spent the rest of the meal talking about Florence, his art and his plan for the future. He wanted to stay in Florence for at least another 6 months and then go practice medicine somewhere else. He didn’t know where yet. Will knew he wanted to leave Florence in six months because of the trail of bodies he planned to leave in Florence, but he didn’t feel the need to mention it.  
Will also talked about his dogs when Hannibal questioned him and his fishing. He mentioned that he had studied criminology and was a teacher, but he skipped the FBI part in fear of scaring Hannibal away. This Hannibal was both the same and so different at the same time. His walls hadn’t yet been built as high and he was less guarded. When he talked about his art and music, he looked like any other twenty something at the start of their life dreaming of doing music and art in this magical city. It was touching to see. Will wanted to take him in his arms and kiss him softly just to see if he would react like his Hannibal.  
Hannibal saw the desire in his eyes, but he didn’t seem to mind and he let Will pay for his meal without protest.

  
“I don’t want to leave you yet Hannibal. Can we go walk together?”  
“Yes, I love walking in Florence at night.”

  
Hannibal smiled at Will and Will felt like he had won something very important tonight. As they started walking outside and by the Arno river Will felt Hannibal take his hand. He smiled at him and they kept on walking talking about Argentina, Hannibal talents for language and just about everything that came to their mind.

  
“Do you have someone to spend Christmas with Hannibal?” Will asked as they sat somewhere by the water.

  
“I was invited to a Christmas party by some acquaintances. I might go for a couple of hours. And you?”

  
“I’m supposed to spend Christmas with the man I talked to you about. I just have to figure out how to get back to him.”

  
“I hope you find a way to get back to your monster for Christmas Will.” Hannibal said with a sad smile. Will felt so sad for this young Hannibal that he took his face into his hand and caressed it. He saw Hannibal coming from miles away, but he didn’t try to stop him.

  
Kissing a younger Hannibal Lecter was just as good of an experience as kissing the older one, but it was obvious that Hannibal was not yet as experimented. Will found it touching and found himself wishing he could sleep with this Hannibal and show him what he had learned from his older self. Kiss him everywhere and take him again and again until he fell, exhausted and Will had only to hold him until he fell asleep.  
The kiss finally ended and Will caressed Hannibal’s hair. The churches bell rang and he saw that it was midnight. It was Christmas.

  
“Merry Christmas Hannibal.”

  
“Thank you Will. Merry Christmas.” He added with a small smile still out of breath from kissing Will.

  
“I feel like you’re going to tell me you have to go and we won’t see each other again.”

  
“Yes, I’m sorry.”

  
“It is all right. I am glad I met you nonetheless.”

  
Hannibal kissed him one last time on the lips and he took a step back.

  
“Hannibal!” Will said urgently before he was gone.

“Have you ever considered America? I hear Baltimore is a pretty good places to practice medicine.”  
“I will consider it.”

“One last thing. Can you just promise me one thing? If you ever meet an antisocial man with a strange gift for empathy who work for the FBI say hi to him and…don’t let him go. No matter what happens or how many times he rejects you. Never give up on him.”

  
Hannibal looked very confused, but he nodded anyway. He didn’t ask. He had accepted that this stranger would remain a mystery to him.  
“Goodbye Will. Say Hi to your monster from me.”

  
“Goodbye Hannibal.”

And Hannibal was gone leaving Will with only one goal: going back to his Hannibal and his time. Will decided the sure bet was to go back to the shop and see the old man. It was closed, but by some miracle the man was inside. Will knocked on the door and the man smiled when he saw him.

  
“Ah back already! How was it? Are you ready to go home?”

  
“Yes, I’m ready. I don’t know who you are or what you are, but I guess thank you. Now I need to go back to my Hannibal.”

  
“Ah yes. This is no problem. Come with me.”

  
Will followed the old man to the counter where he got out the same bottle he had sold Will. He gave him an empty shot glass and filled it.

  
“Here drink this and you will be back to your monster.”

  
“Thank you.”

  
Will drank the glass in one go and sat on the ground to avoid falling. It took him a minute to fall asleep while the old man went back to whatever he was doing with his bottles ignoring Will on the ground.


	3. The present we created

The present we created

When Will woke up he was back in his living room lying on the sofa with a blanket on top of him and Achilles lying on his legs. Hannibal was sitting beside him drinking something in a cup of tea and wearing a comfortable sweater. When he noticed that Will was awake his whole face changed.

“Will! You’re fine! I was starting to get worried!”

“How long was I gone?”

“At least ten hours. I knew you were fine, there wasn’t anything toxic in the bottle, but I wasn’t sure how long you were supposed to be gone and when I should start worrying.”

“You knew this bottle didn’t have only whisky in it!”

“I had my doubts I won’t lie, but if it had been poison, I would have done something immediately do not worry Will.”

Will sat up and reassured Achilles who looked a bit nervous that his dad had slept for so long. Hannibal came to sit on the sofa with him and held him tight.

“I am very glad that you are well Will.”

“Me too. I had a hell of day. I know it sounds crazy, but I met your younger self and had a beautiful, but confusing night with him.”

Hannibal didn’t look particularly shocked.

“I was wondering when it would happen.”

“So, I’m not crazy? I really did meet you?”

Hannibal kissed him softly and got up.

“Let me make you some tea and then we will talk about it all you want.”

Will petted Achilles feeling confused and exhausted.

“Did you know he knew?” he asked the dog who looked at him blankly.

“Of course not. You would never hide anything from me.”

Will kissed him and the dog licked his hand happy to have attention.

Hannibal came back with a blanket and some tea which Will took gladly. They sat comfortably on the sofa, Will between Hannibal’s leg and Will tried to relax.

“Did we really meet when you were young Hannibal?”

“It would seem so yes. I will admit that I was unsure it had really happened when I met you for the second time in Jack’s office. You looked younger and you obviously did not recognize me so I started thinking that maybe I had imagined you.”

“Why did you never tell me?”

“How could I explain such a thing or even make you believe it?”

“You’re right. I don’t think I would have believed you, but some things make so much more sense now that I know. Why Florence is so important to you, why you believed me so easily when I tried to trick you after prison, why you ran away here and waited for me in the Uffizi gallery. You knew I would find you again”

“I hoped.”

“Thank you for listening to me and never giving up on me, on us.”

“You are more than welcome Will. Even without meeting you before I would have waited for you forever. Never doubt that.”

Will kissed him because he could and because he loved that man more than it was probably reasonable.

“Your younger self kissed me you know?” he said amused still holding Hannibal close.

“Yes, I believe I remember that.” Hannibal smirked.

“Are you jealous of yourself?”

“No, I can not fault him for seeing what I see in you.”

“Good, it wouldn’t be fair to be jealous of him. You get to do it everyday now while he is still all alone in Florence.”

“Not for long Will. Not for long. Soon he will meet that beautiful stubborn boy again. Do not worry about him.”

Will put his empty tea cup on the ground and took Hannibal’s hand to kiss it softly.

“How do you think I went back? I do not believe in magic, but that…”

“I do not know anymore than you Will and I do not think that we will ever have the answer. Let’s just say that it was the magic of Christmas.”

Will hugged Hannibal and let himself feel how happy he was to have this man in his life. He couldn’t wait to show him his gift and spend every Christmas to come with him. Hannibal would never be lonely again for Christmas.

“Merry Christmas Hannibal.”

“Merry Christmas Will.”


End file.
